


Life on Earth

by Natalie_the_whovian



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, crossposted to fanfiction.net, crossposted to tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_the_whovian/pseuds/Natalie_the_whovian
Summary: Lapis and Garnet have a chat about life on Earth.
Relationships: Garnet & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134395
Kudos: 2





	Life on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://natalie-the-whovian.tumblr.com/post/641769130755866624/hey-i-was-wondering-if-you-could-write-a-lapis) by @monday-pancakes on Tumblr: “ hey! i was wondering if you could write a lapis & garnet fic for your 10-follower celebration. thanks !”

“Lapis, what do you like about Earth?” asked Garnet.  
They were sitting in the barn, chatting. Garnet had come over to see how Lapis was adjusting to Earth.  
“I like all the plants here,” she replied, “and I enjoy creating meep-morphs and watching Camp Pining Hearts with Peridot.”  
“What about reading? Are there any books you enjoy?”  
“Oh, yes. Connie introduced me to the Spirt Morph Saga. I’m halfway through the first book right now, it’s quite good.”  
“Okay, then.” Garnet began to stand up. “You can call us if you have any problems.”  
“Okay. Goodbye, Garnet”  
“Goodbye, Lapis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
